Through and Through
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- SPLUTTERS and SPARRING. James wants to ber her friend who knew talking was the way to go about it.


A.N. '_Louis'_ is pronounced the way it is by birth or the French way, Lou-ey. 'Louis' is pronounced the American way, Lou- iss. It is like this in all my fanfictions because _Louis_ is called Louis by James, Katherin, and Rose because it annoys him.

Disclaimer: I don't own this! If I did, Draco Malfoy probably would have ended up with Luna and had little snorkack loving aristocrat children named Serena, Catalia and Gemini.

Through and through.

James sat at the table covered in books and neatly written notes. He looked over the mess with a sort of admiration. It puzzled him, the fact that all the actual notes and facts were in perfect order but the table itself was a jumbled mess of activity. Kind of like him.

Katherin rounded the corner her wavy hair falling out of the careless bun on her head. Her eyes darted at him then to her chair then her backpack, even to the books that he wouldn't dare touch. He knew why. He and Katherin had a strange friendship that started after first year. She was a Gryffindor like him, but her knowledge and learning curve challenged those of the diehard Ravenclaws. He liked that, if it wasn't for that supremely large brain of hers he would probably be failing, and failing miserably. Louis was over at the pitch practicing his flying for next year when they lose the keeper. James wasn't much worried though, Louis would never be as good a keeper as him.

"What did you do?" Katherin still hadn't taken her seat, her eyes were narrowed following her questions example by assuming an accusing look. He truly hadn't done anything, but it was smart of her to think that he had, he always had, he didn't know what was different this time, but something definitely was.

"Nothing." He didn't mean to sound defensive but he always does around her.

"I know you did, James Sirius Potter, why else would I find you in the library without Louis or Al." James didn't like the way she said Al instead of Albus. She was the only one other than him or Rose that called him that, except maybe his father.

"No need to bring out middle names." _No need to bring out first names either._ She never calls him James, she always calls him Potter, or in times of extreme annoyance, Jamie. She never uses his actual name, he liked the way she said his name, even if it did have that weirdly high accusatory pitch in it.

"No need to be a daft brat." She was smirking now, no matter how mad he wants to be with her he can't be. He sat down heavily in the chair opposite her headquarters. He looked up at her and watched as she carefully took her seat and looked almost scared at her backpack. "I seriously didn't do anything." James used his honest voice, the one he uses on his mom and dad, but to her it was different, it actually sounded genuine, that was probably due to the fact that it was.

"Then why are you here, Potter?" James looked at the notes and picked up a sheet. I t was for Care of magical creatures, he hadn't a clue how she had written it down, they don't have desks or anything just the thin trees of the outer woods near Hagrid's. He laughed almost silently, it was only the sound of his breath, more like a sigh. He wanted to talk to Katherin, like she was a friend not some person he dueled with or spouted nonsense at.

"I-I came to… to" He wasn't sure what exactly, to talk, to cure his boredom, to be able to really get to know her?

"What?" She was quieter, her head was bent down over her homework and notes and wayward book, but she was looking at him. James gave a real grin. He almost laughed at her reaction her eyes went wide then got small again with red filling her face.

"I wanted to talk, I guess, I wanted to see if I could be your… friend?" The end of the sentence was a question more then a sentence. He wasn't sure if that was the word for it, but it was the closest thing in English.

She sat up straight, she looked at him with a secret revealing stare, like he was a problem in Maths and she was the unlucky student called up to the board to solve it. James shifted under her gaze, and he twisted his tongue in his mouth, counting his teeth.

"This is going to sound girly… this happens occasionally because I'm a girl." She started putting her papers back in her bag. James groaned a little but instead of a glare he got an amused half smile from Katherin, it took him a moment to breathe again, she was a girl, he didn't talk to many girls that weren't related to him.

"Okay." James couldn't say much more.

"Will you be there through and through, like if Gregory tries to set my clothes on fire you'll stop him?"

"Yep, or at least I will try to tell you through my heinous laughter." James said it because of his born in humor, but almost took it back because he was scared of her reaction.

"Good enough, I wouldn't be able to do much more than that if you were on fire." She looked at him amused. Her eyes twinkling almost like his mother's.

"Okay then, now what?" In his head James hadn't gotten this far, he didn't think that diplomacy would work.

"Wanna play quidditch?"


End file.
